Inuyasha 3! Effect of the past
by Vishwakat
Summary: This story describes the events in which Kagome is stuck in the feudal ear and only one mysterious boy can pass in and out of the well now. Kagome realizes that her wish with the Shikon was faked. The story continues as the mysterious man tries to tear the past and change the future!


Inuyasha

Kagome currently is stuck in the feudal era with inuyasha wishing to meet her family. She is happy with inuyasha but she misses her family that she left behind and is unable to go back to her world.

Sota Higurashi has reached collage with his friends. He is arguably the only guy who knows about feudal era.

On the first day of collage he sees a new unusual boy who recently joined collage he was always depressed and never talked to anybody

Sota: Hello there what is your name?

*The new boy stares at him and says"vish"*  
The name sounded very weird. Sota continues talking with vish and tries finding out more about him.

*While talking Sota saw a book in vish's hand and to his surprise it was about the feudal era.*  
Sota immediately asked him about the book.  
Sota: That is a nice book you got there  
Vish: I am interested in this stuff  
Sota: You know they are just myths right?  
Vish: No way it is definitely reality *Seems stuck to the point*  
Sota felt a hinge of suspicion without hesitation Sota asked Vish  
Sota: Do you know about the Shikon jewel  
Vish looked really surprised by that question he just looked at his hand and said "no idea"  
Sora invited vish to come over to sora's house for dinner.

**At Sora's house  
**Vish was sitting with Sora's family and eating dinner.

Suddenly Sora brings up the topic of the shikon jewel.

Sora:" Hey you know Vish, my sister used to go the feudal era because she had the shikon jewel in her a while ago.  
*Everybody thinks about Nostalgic times*  
Vish: Really? *Stands up in excitement but still no sign of smiling* Are you joking sora?  
Sora: Nope I am not joking, chill out only people with the Shikon jewel can go in.  
Vish: Where is the well?  
sora shows him the well  
*vish stares at the well and jumps inside the well*  
*Sora tries stopping him but it was too late vish has already reached the feudal era, everybody was shocked on how he went there*

*Vish climbed out of the other side of the well and found himself in the feudal era, Vish started walking around and a half demon comes in front of him out of agitation he pulled his pistol out and pointed it at him *  
Vish: Get away or I will shoot you!  
Half demon: *Scratches his head* What toy is this?

Vish: Enough! *Shoots him*

*Half demon gets hit and in anger pulls his sword out*

Half demon: Tessaiga! *Pulls his sword out and is about to slash him*  
Vish: Damn! *Deflects the sword with his eye*  
Half demon: I recognize this scent. *Looks surprised*  
Vish: Give up already! *Shoots a beam of dark energy*  
Half demon: I am not mistaken this is the power of the Shikon jewel.*Dodges the attack*  
*Kagome runs in between screaming "Inuyasha! Stop!*  
Kagome: Inuyasha he has a gun, that means he is from my period, this guy is somehow associated with the Shikon jewel.  
Vish: *Smirks* Yes you are right I am associated with the Shikon jewel

Inuyasha: No way! We destroyed the jewel some years ago  
Vish: Fool! Didn't you know the Shikon jewel never fulfills your real wish. There is always a catch .

Kagome: *Stunned* What happened to the jewel after I wished its destruction?  
Vish: After you wished its destruction the Shikon destroyed itself and with all that power it formed something else. All that energy accumulated inside a blood line of half demons. And it formed the hells eye. The hells eye is a bloodline being passed on from my lineage. All of my family members have the hells eye. It is basically the Shikon jewel in the form of eyes. The jewel runs in our blood

Inuyasha: So that explains you being able to come into this world.

Kagome: So you are telling me the Shikon never actually got destroyed, it just changed its name, location and form.

Vish: Exactly.

Kagome: But didn't all the demons and half demons get wiped away how did your family survive all the way to the modern world?

Vish: Power, the hells eye gave us the power to survive. But it is a curse of power. I have come here to kill my own lineage and change the future!

Inuyasha: You will die if you do that

Vish: I do not mind! I will do anything for stopping the end!

To be continued


End file.
